The present invention relates generally to toy blocks and more specifically to a toy block connector that forms a flush and secure yet releasable connection that conceals the coupling mechanism.
A number of toy blocks and construction sets have been developed that simulate structures such as skyscrapers, houses, and castles. Columns, beams, panels, and preformed building components such as roofs and walls are among the structural elements used to build the various toys. There are a variety of connectors that can be used to join each type of structural element to suit the particular needs and materials of the structural elements.